School Life
by blackriddlerose
Summary: Lisanna and Levy are best friends who recently discovered their magic & are now the new students at Dragon Magic Academy. They have to learn to survive their harsh teachers, wild classmates, & try not to crush too hard on the bad boys at school. Rating T b/c there is cussing. Please read and review. Seriously though, review, i live for reviews. And thanks for all support 3
1. 1 Moving In

School Life

(NaLi, GaLe, and hints of others)

Since I had a few people ask me to write a school life story about Natsu and Lisanna I decided to give it try.

Each chapter will be about one class or other activity. Each chapter also represents a new day. If you have any suggestions, comment with it and I might write about it.

* * *

Chapter 1- Moving In

* * *

Lisanna was excited as she made her way to the dorms. She had always wanted to go to Dragon Magic Academy, and now she was. It was the high school just for mages, and she recently discovered her Takeover Magic abilities, allowing her to transfer for the beginning of sophomore year. And best of all, her best friend Levy also discovered her magic, so they were able to transfer together.

The two has spent all of summer practicing their magic so they wouldn't seem like complete newbies. The two knew they wouldn't be the strongest so they settled for not being the weakest.

"So, apparently, the school is run by a group of Dragon Slayers," Levy said, startling Lisanna out of her thoughts. "Six students and one teacher. Scary. I hope we don't end up with that teacher."

"They can't be that bad, I'm sure that's just an exaggerated rumor," Lisanna replied, hopeful. She had heard some scary rumors about this place. "Anyway, our dorm is around here I believe."

The two girls looked to their left at the three tall buildings, then to their right, at the multiple smaller but still large buildings that made up the campus. "So the dorms are the three tall buildings, one for the boys, one for the girls, and one for the teachers and other staff," Levy said, before glancing down at her room key. "Room 732."

"That's gonna be a fun stair climb with our suitcases," Lisanna said, clearly not excited anymore.

"I'm sure they have elevators," Levy said trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, for upperclassmen only."

"My feet hurt already," Levy replied, looking back at her huge trunk of mostly books.

"Mine too."

* * *

"Move your scrap metal outta the way! There's no room to walk!" Natsu yelled at his roommate.

"It ain't scrap Salamander! And what about all of your junk?" Gajeel hollered back.

"It ain't junk! Man, it was easier living with droopy eyes than it is with you!" Natsu said pulling his hair.

"What did you call me squinty eyes?" Gray yelled bursting through the door.

"Why are you eavesdropping Droopy eyes? And you better not have broken my door!" Natsu yelled, spinning towards his half naked roommate.

"I wouldn't have had to bust it open if you had just kept my name out of your mouth!"

"I didn't say your name, I said Droopy eyes! Is that your new name then?"

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Gajeel yelled, jumping into the brawl the other two had just started.

Happy and Lily watched with their ears plugged as the already messy room became much worse.

* * *

"Finally here!" the girls cried with joy as they made it up the final stair.

"Now to take a break before unpacking," Levy said as they walked down the hallway to their room door.

The girls looked on in shock and confusion. Why were there sets of armor in their room, and who was the red headed girl staring at them menacingly.

The fighting had finally stopped when the floors RA came and threatened to poison them all. Cobra liked his place as RA and he wasn't going to lose it just because the others wanted to be stupid.

"Arrogant asswhipe," the three boys muttered when he was gone.

"I can still hear you!" came a yell, startling the three boys, who quickly shut the door.

"Wait a sec'! You shut me out!" Gray yelled with as he pounded on the door with his fist.

"It ain't your room, so go away!" Natsu yelled, flipping the knob, locking Gray out.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" the redhead threatened.

"What do you mean? This is our room," Lisanna said, slightly scared.

"It is?"

"Yes," the two said, holding up the keys with the room number on it.

"Oh. Well, no one has been in this room for years so I took it over as my second closet."

The two girls just nodded their heads, unsure of what to say.

"I'll move my stuff out. I'm Erza by the way."

"I'm Lisanna and this is Levy. Nice to meet you Erza-san."

Four hours later the two girls sat on their beds completely exhausted.

"Why did we have to help her move _her _stuff out of _our _room?" Levy complained.

"I don't know, but that armor was too heavy, and she wears it every day?"

"I know! I don't understand it either. All I know is that I can't feel my arms."

"Well, at least we are all moved in, and we made a friend, I think." Lisanna said. "Maybe it won't be too bad after all


	2. Health and PE

School Life

It's the girls' first day and their first class

Health Teacher- Porlyusica

P. E. Teacher- Pantherlily

P. E. Teacher's Assistant- Erza

Students- Natsu (Idk where Happy is), Gray, Cobra, Cana, Juvia, Lyon, Rouge (and Frosch), Jet, Lisanna, Levy, and Bisca

Just to make it easier, Cobra and Laxus are real dragon slayers in the story.

Sorry for any OCCness. And if you have any ideas for classes or situations, tell me. Read and Review please

* * *

Chapter 2- Health/P.E.

* * *

"Man, it sure is lucky that we have the same classes, I don't know if I could survive P.E. without you, especially since everyone looks really fit," Levy said to Lisanna right before the teacher walked in.

"Listen up. I hate humans which means I hate this job, but I owe the principle a favor and so I'm stuck here just like you all." The elderly looking lady then wrote her name in the corner of the board.

Leaning over toward Levy, Lisanna whispered to Levy, "I can't read her writing, what does that say? Poly-sua?"

"It says Porlyusica!"

The sudden outburst from the teacher caught Lisanna off guard and she slipped out of her seat and fell to the floor. Her face was red with embarrassment as she quickly got up and sat back in her seat. Snickers from some of the other kids in the classroom didn't help much either.

Clearing her throat to gather everyone's attention, the teacher began, "Now then. For those who don't know or are too stupid to understand, this is the longest class of the day. The reason for this is because it is two classes,"- at this she held of two fingers for emphasis- "each forty-five minutes long. For you all, first it's Health then you go to P.E. which is held in the gym you came through to get to this class or outside on the track.

"Now start taking notes on chapter one, sections one and two. We'll finish up chapters one through three this week and next week Monday, we'll test on them." Groans filled the classroom as the kids retrieved the text books from underneath their seats. It was the first day of school; you don't work on the first day. One student bravely voiced this thought which was in everyone's mind, only to be yelled at and given ten extra questions on the test.

The peace and quiet didn't last longer than ten minutes.

"This is boring! When do we go to P.E.? I wanna through a dodge ball at Gray's face," the pink haired boy whined.

"You won't even be able to hit me with your pathetic aim," Gray yelled back.

Lisanna and Levy watched as within seconds there was a dust cloud surrounding the two boys as they got tangled up in a fist fight.

"Juvia knows you can win Gray-sama!" the other bluenette yelled.

"Don't disgrace Ul!" yelled a silver haired boy, as he stood next to the girl, cheering on his friend.

"I wanna join in the fight," yelled a girl who may or may not have been intoxicated.

The two friends looked at the fight, then to the teacher who was also watching the fight, then to the rest of the class that was cheering on the three. "This school is crazy," the two sweat dropped.

"I hate humans," the teacher muttered before getting up and walking out of the classroom.

"Did our teacher just leave?" Lisanna asked, flabbergasted.

"More importantly, the fight is getting closer to us, so I suggest we pack up our stuff and move," Levy said, eyeing the fight.

Glancing at the three students, Lisanna replaced her textbook and put her notebooks and pen back in her bag before getting up and joining Levy who stood against the wall a couple feet away. Seconds after Lisanna got up; the pink haired boy was flipped onto her desk with an 'oomph'. Just as he was about to jump up and throw a punch, the bell rang.

"Bout time!" he yelled grabbing his own stuff and running out, ending the fight just like that.

"That was close. I hope every class isn't going to be like this," Lisanna sighed as she and Levy walked out of the classroom and into the gym.

The students coming from the gym to the classroom looked like zombies. The way they slowly, painfully shuffled their feet, to the groans of misery that escaped through the mouths they didn't have the energy to keep closed. And they were drenched. Going by the stench, it wasn't because they just got out of the showers.

"That doesn't looks very promising," Levy admitted. "I'm a bookworm not an athlete."

"Well, at least we'll get in really good shape," Lisanna said, trying to so und optimistic.

"Or die trying," Levy replied sadly.

The class separated into boys and girls as the groups went to their respective locker rooms, but were soon together again and forming a half circle around the teachers.

"Please tell me that our teacher looks like a giant cat to you too," Lisanna whispered to Levy while eyeing the tall, muscular panther standing on two legs that the class had gathered around. Levy nodded her head slowly, eyeing the teacher as well.

"My name is Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily. I'm your P.E. teacher, and this is Erza, for those of who don't know her. She is my teacher's assistant."

"Erza?!" the two said in surprise.

"Erza! Fight me!" Natsu yelled before lunging toward the armored red head.

The two girls face palmed at the boy's reaction. "Does he fight everyone?" Lisanna questioned.

The distance between the two lessened until Natsu was a foot away. With a completely calm and straight face, Erza side stepped to the side, dodging the boy. Natsu went flying past rolled a sto0p unceremoniously.

"Okay then," Lily stated, ignoring the incident. "Today is just going to be a fitness test so we can evaluate your physical abilities and create a more personalized training schedule. Start off by running ten laps around the gym. If you can't do ten, then do as many as possible. Once you are done go speak to Erza who will give you the next set of instructions." The two teachers walked off toward the bleachers as the class started their running.

"I'm not surprised those two are at it again," Levy stated, pointing her head in the direction of Natsu and Gray who were racing each other.

"Well, they have fighting spirit," Lisanna said with a chuckle.

"Too much if you ask me," Levy countered. "And what is with this guy in the hat, he is already on his sixth lap. He has to be using magic."

"I thought we couldn't use magic in classes unless told otherwise?" Lisanna asked.

"That's what I thought too."

"We aren't. See, Erza is telling him to run again, without magic this time," came a voice from behind the two girls, causing them to jump in surprise. "Sorry for startling you."

"It's fine," Lisanna replied with her characteristic smile after regaining her composure. "I'm Lisanna and this is Levy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rouge and this is Frosch," he said, pointing to his companion.

"Hi!"

"Is that a talking cat in a frog outfit?" Levy asked, barely surprised anymore at the weird things this school has to offer.

"I also fly," Frosch added cheerily.

"Kawaiii!" Lisanna squealed. "You're soooo cute!"

"Thanks."

"I had been meaning to ask, are you okay, after the fall?" Rouge asked.

"Other than still being embarrassed, just fine," Lisanna replied, slightly surprised that a guy at this school could be so calm and polite.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, "Not every guy at this school likes looking for a fight. Only 98.9% of us do." Rouge chuckled a little at his joke and the girls' reaction to it. "I'm kidding."

The two released a sigh of relief.

"You two are new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, we transferred here after discovering our magic at the end of freshman year. Is it that obvious?" Levy asked through ragged breaths. _Only four laps left._

"Yes. But you'll adapt pretty quick, I promise," the teen said, flashing a shy smile. "So what magic do you two use?"

"I use Take Over magic," Lisanna answered. "And I use Solid Script magic," Levy finished. "What about you?"

"I use Shadow Dragon Slayer magic," Rouge replied nonchalantly.

"What?" the two best friends yelled as one. "You're one of the Dragon Slayers?"

The raven haired youth nodded his head.

"We heard that the dragon slayers are the strongest kids here and that they run this school," Levy said looking the boy up and down.

"We are strong I guess but we don't run this school as a gang like some rumors say," Rouge replied.

"So you guys don't run this place?" Lisanna asked for clarification.

"No, we do, just not as a gang. Really we're just popular and some of the teachers give us some slack since it was a parents' that founded the school. Last lap by the way," he added as a side note.

"If you're so popular, why are you here with us new kids? I'm sure we are slowing you down," Lisanna questioned.

"The other Dragon Slayers aren't the best to go for good conversations. Plus you two didn't know who I was."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, confused.

"Others know who I am and so treat as a Dragon Slayer and not as a regular kid. So you two treated me as a normal person and it was a refreshing change of pace. "

The three of them came to a stop in front of Erza after finishing their laps and received their next set of instructions.

"Each must do 30 pushups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and squats. Or until you can't do anymore."

The three of them headed to the center of the gym where those still working were. Most of the class was already done or about to be, making Lisanna and Levy feel bad and weak.

"Seriously though, you don't have to stay at our pace if you don't want to. It won't hurt our feelings," Lisanna said to Rouge.

"It's fine, not like I have much else to do anyway," he said as the three of them got on the floor and started.

Neither Lisanna nor Levy was able to do all thirty pushups, but they were able to do thirty of everything else which made them feel pretty good even if they were the last to finish.

After they were done, the students gathered around Erza. "Where did Lily-sensei go?" Levy asked.

"I'm down here."

Immediately, every pair of eyes looked down to the small cat that stood by Erza's feet.

"He's sooo cute," some of the girls said, Lisanna included.

"I'm not cute, I'm a military trained specialist," Lily replied calmly.

"You're a cute military trained specialist," retorted a girl in a cowboy hat, to which all the other girls agreed.

With a sigh of defeat, Lily began to hand out notecards to each student. "These are your evaluation cards. They tell you what level you are at now and show what you will be doing in here for the rest of the month. Each person has different activities depending on their strengths and weaknesses."

"Since you all finished much quicker than the other class, you all have time to shower if you need too. Class dismissed," Erza said before going to sit back on the bleachers with Lily.

Lisanna and Levy headed straight for the showers while the other girls who didn't break much a sweat hung out and checked their phones. Five minute before the bell all the girls headed back out into the gym to find the boys sitting on the bleachers watching Erza and a large Pantherlily sparring with their swords.

Taking a seat next to Rouge, Lisanna asked, "How does Lily-sensei change sizes? Is that his magic?"

"His magic is the same as Frosch's, he can fly. That's the magic of Exceeds. His large size was his true form in Edolas where he's from, but when he came here, he shrunk. He can use his magic to go back his larger form, but only for a small amount of time," Rouge explained.

"He's from Edolas? Wow. I thought it was impossible to get there and vice versa," Levy muttered to herself.

The three sat there and watched the two spar. The bleachers rattled every time their blades connected, and their movements were so fast that sometimes Lisanna and Levy couldn't follow along. After staring each other down for a couple seconds as each tried to push the other back with their crossed blades, the two jumped away and to separate ends of the gym. They charged at each other once more. But on his third step, Lily suddenly shrunk to his cuter form. He fell to the ground gracefully and put his sword back in its holder on his back, Erza sheathed her own sword as well before the two headed back to the bleachers.

"You've gotten much better Erza," Lily said as he munched on a kiwi, making some of the girls go 'kawaii' at the cuteness.

Erza's reply was cut off as the rung signaling the end of P.E. The students from the classroom came out and met up with some of their friends in the gym before heading to second period.

* * *

The two girls sat on the couch they had in their room watching TV and reading magazines or in Levy's case, a book that weighed more than her.

"Well today was fun," Lisanna said when her show went to commercial. "We made some friends, one of whom is a Dragon Slayer, and we found out that the lunch here is much better than at our old school, plus they have dessert."

"I think we might survive these next three years," Levy replied, looking up from her book. "And maybe we'll be able to do thirty pushups by the end of the month," she said with a smile.

"You're right, we'll be just fine."

.


	3. Math

School Life

Second day, Second class

Teacher- Gildarts

Students- Lisanna, Levy, Rouge, Sting, Gajeel, Natsu, Bisca, Alzack, Lucy, Droy

* * *

Chapter 3- Math

* * *

"I still think P.E. for first period is horrible. Now I'm exhausted and math is boring. Not a good combination," Lisanna complained to Levy while they walked to math class.

"I couldn't agree more. But at least the teacher isn't too strict," Levy replied as she moved closer to Lisanna to allow a student carrying a giant fish tank- water, fish, and decorations included- more room. "At our old school, it would've been weird seeing that, but not here."

"I guess Rouge was right. We are adapting pretty quick," Lisanna said with a smile. "And are you expecting a text from someone?" she questioned as she leaned in closer to Levy to get a look at her phone screen.

"I put a book on place hold at the library. They're going to text me when the book comes in," Levy replied as she playfully shoved Lisanna away.

"It's only the second day, who- besides yourself- would've checked a book out already?"

"I'm just as surprised as you," Levy said, checking her phone one last time before stashing it in her back pocket.

The two took their seats and watched the other students file into class. Because the teacher was always late by five to ten minutes, no one rushed here, and once here would be out of their seats talking to friends. Or in the boys' case, fighting, for no reason. And if you were Levy, that meant you took out a huge tome and started reading for the extra couple of minutes. But before Levy could start, she was interrupted by another student.

"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Lucy," the blonde said with a smile at the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Levy and this is Lisanna," the bookworm said with a smile that hid her desire to leave the conversation and go back to her book.

"So how are you two getting alone here? This school's pretty crazy ain't it?" Lucy asked as she sat down on the edge of Lisanna's desk.

"Is it really that obvious that we're new here?" Lisanna deadpanned.

"Yes," came Rouge's reply, startling the girls, as he walked into the classroom, Frosch by his side. Sting followed behind, Lector at his side, both nodded their hellos before heading to the other side of the classroom where Natsu was.

"Anyway, the school isn't too weird, just the teachers and students," Lisanna said.

"Well, I'm offended," Lucy mocked.

"Not like that. I mean you aren't, I'm sorry," Lisanna stammered out.

"It's fine. I'm not really offended. And I know what you mean. I thought the same thing when I started here, and I still do."

The bell rang and all the students in the hall sped up their pace, except one.

Levy, who had gone back to reading her book, was thankful that Lisanna was talkative, didn't notice the shadow that engulfed her. What she did notice was the movement of her desk when it was bumped, causing her to lose her place, and right at a good part too.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking, you made me lose my place," Levy snapped, not even bothering to look up.

The room went quiet at her words as everyone sucked in their breath, anticipating the outcome.

"Or what shorty?" came the angry reply, causing Levy to look up, defiance in her eyes.

"I'm not short, I'm fun size!"

"Gihihihihihi!" the teen laughed, "A shrimp with spunk," before walking over to his desk. The class released their pent up breath.

Levy leaned over in her seat to Lisanna and whispered quickly, "Why did you let me do that? He could've killed me!"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to do that? It caught me off guard as well!" Lisanna challenged.

"Umm…girls, Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer, so he can hear every word you're saying," Lucy chimed in.

Levy and Lisanna turned their heads toward Gajeel's desk only to see the pierced teen grinning at them, or really, at Levy. After staring at him for two seconds, Levy turned her head back toward her desk and promptly slammed her head into her book, muttering, "I'm an idiot."

Lisanna opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of bricks crashing to the ground. Jumping at the noise, she turned around to see a gaping hole in the wall. Her teacher was standing there, looking as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning class, good to see you all survived the first day," he said as he walked across the rubble and took a seat at his desk.

"Was breaking the wall really necessary, Gildarts-san?" asked the guy dressed for an old Western movie.

Looking at the wall, Gildarts jaw dropped. "Did I do that?"

"Yes," the class sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Anyway, today we are going to continue with the lesson on sine, cosine, and tangent."

* * *

"I still don't understand how you can make a giant hole in the wall and not notice?" Levy commented as she organized her school supplies for tomorrow.

"He must have an insane amount of magical energy to break the wall unintentionally. Or he just knows really powerful magic. Even Natsu hesitated to fight him, and he fights all the teachers," Lisanna responded as she fluffed her pillow up. "But you were the biggest surprise today."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked even though she knew where this was going.

"Snapping on a Dragon Slayer like that, especially Gajeel. Shocked even me," Lisanna grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" Levy asked, fearful of her besties mischievous grin.

"Well, it's just that the last guy you snapped on, you ended up crushing on him soon after. True he did go to jail and Gajeel looks like he might follow in that tradition, but still, I bet you'll start crushing soon."

"You are delusional if you think I could like a sadistic, muscle headed jerk like him. Now good night," Levy responded in a huff as she flipped the light to the room off and buried her face in her pillow.


	4. English

School Life

Third day, third class

Teacher- Laxus

Students- Lisanna, Sting, Elfman, Hibiki, Natsu, Cobra, Lyon, Juvia, Wendy

Teacher- Not important

Students- Gajeel, Levy, Droy, Jet, no one else matters

Note, the Strauss siblings aren't siblings here.

* * *

Chapter 4- English

* * *

"The wall looks like it never had a gaping hole in to begin with. I'm impressed with the school's maintenance workers," Lisanna said as she and Levy walked down the hall to their classes. They both had English for third period, but they had different teachers. And Lisanna's luck would have it that she ended up with the strict Dragon Slayer teacher.

When the two reached the spot where they diverge, Lisanna, trying to cheer her friend up, said, "Try to have fun Levy, make new friends."

"I'll try," Levy replied as she headed left into her class.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lisanna's class

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lisanna turned and went right into hers, setting her stuff down next to her seat, before saying hi to Juvia.

"Juvia-sama is sad."

"Is it because Gray isn't in our class?"

"Yes."

"Well, we have him next block, so you will get to watch him creepily soon," Lisanna said as she desperately tried to cheer the water mage up before she flooded the classroom with her tears.

"That's right!" Juvia said as she brightened up. "We have class together next block…you said 'we'…as in the three of us…LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yelled as she made her way closer to Lisanna, her eyes dark except for the glint of evil in them.

"What? No! I'm not your love rival, I promise. Gray is all yours," Lisanna said as she tried to back away from the other girl. But she tripped over her book bag and stumbling backwards, landed in Natsu's lap, startling the Dragon Slayer. And a startled Natsu means only one thing. Fire.

Three minutes later, the bell rang. Two minutes after that, Laxus walked in, barely making it in the classroom before stopping, mid step. He looked at his class, to his watch, then to the door, the urge to leave showing in his eyes. But when he looked back to the class and saw Cana's supple of alcohol, he decided to stay.

Grabbing a beer, the teacher made his way to the open seat next to Wendy and joined his class in the making of s'mores as they sat around the desk Natsu had caught on fire, campfire style. Taking a sip, he surveyed the rest of the classroom. All other desks were up against the wall to make room for the logs they sat on. _Where did they get logs from on such short notice? And this sand? Did they plan this out? Oh well, Cana has good taste in beer, so I would report this to Gramps. _"So, mum's the word about this to Gramps, got it? He doesn't need to know."

The class nodded they agreement, some shuddering at the thought of their principle, angry.

Confused, Lisanna asked shyly, "Gramps?"

"This principle is my Grandpa. That's the only reason I'm here teaching English," Laxus said in his usual gruff tone.

"Oh," was all Lisanna could manage, so she busied herself with roasting another marshmallow.

"You may say that you're here because of gramps, but we all know you deep down, you love us. You just can't show it because it might ruin your bad boy rep," Cana slurred.

"Like a Man!" the boy next to Lisanna yelled, causing her marshmallow to fall off the stick.

"Also," Laxus continued, ignoring the two outbursts, "the quiz we were supposed to have today on pages 1-57 will be tomorrow on pages 1-78," he finished with a sip of beer.

He was met with groans of complaint and protest.

"You want to have it now?"

The class went quiet.

"Thought so," the blonde said as he took another sip.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Levy's Class

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Levy sat in the back of the class, much to her displeasure. He couldn't see what the teacher had written on the board because it was written in a pale yellow. Worse though, was that she couldn't hear a word, and not because the teacher was a mousy woman, but because the kids next to her wouldn't be quiet. Jet and Droy kept hitting on her and trying to ask her out, to which she kept saying no, then there was the kid shooting spitballs, but worst was Gajeel's snoring coming from behind her.

"I'm never sitting in the back again, even if it means running to class to get a good seat," Levy swore to herself.

* * *

The two girls were walking back to their rooms after coming from the showers when they heard the yelling of boys and the screaming of girls. Turning around they saw two Dragon Slayers running toward them, Cobra in the lead with Natsu right behind him.

"Where are you Spike? Spike, come here!" Cobra yelled as he opened up every door in the hallway, looking for something.

"The second I find that thing, I'm roasting it alive!" Natsu yelled to Cobra. "How dare your damn snake try to eat Happy!" The girls watched as the boys busted down every door until the only one left was theirs.

"He has to be in here," Cobra said, kicking the girl's door down. Looking around quickly, he spotted the horned snake slithering into the dresser drawers. Running in, he opened the drawer and pulled his snake out. The snake, to Lisanna's horror was wrapped up in her bra. Cobra's face went red when he saw the bra and couldn't get it off of Spike.

"You pervert!" Lisanna yelled as she stormed up and slapped Cobra in the face, kicking him out of the room. Levy slammed the door behind him.

"What about Spike?!" she heard the teen yell from behind the door.

Opening the door, Levy watched as Lisanna chucked the snake straight into Cobra's face, before closing the door one last time.

Lisanna put her bra back into her drawer, ignoring the sounds of the two boys begging for mercy as they were being beaten up by all the girls whose rooms they broke into.


	5. Science

School Life

Science Class

Teacher- Mystogan

Students- Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Lucy, Hibiki, Eve, Natsu, Cobra, Jet

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Seriously though, is it just me or does Jellal look like the teacher?" Levy asked as she and Lisanna plastered paper mache to their volcano.

"They do look similar, but with the teacher covering most of his face, it's hard to tell. More importantly, why are we making volcanoes? This is sophomore year of high school, not fifth grade," Lisanna whispered as she put another piece of newspaper in the sticky solution.

"I was thinking that too," Levy responded, grabbing the piece of sticky paper from Lisanna and sticking it on the side.

"It's coming along nicely though," Lisanna said as she looked around at everyone else's progress. She sweat dropped at the sight of Natsu covered in the paste and poor little Ren trying to make sure he didn't touch anything.

"I feel sorry for the other pairs," Levy stated as she looked at the scene Natsu was making. "They don't look so happy about who their partner is," Levy said as she ripped up more newspaper.

"I don't know. Erza's looking pretty happy with her partner," Lisanna countered as she nodded her head in the girl's direction.

"You're right," Levy corrected as she noticed the red head's slight blush when her and her tattooed partner's hands brushed against each other's. Adding on as a sad side note, "I kinda miss our old school."

Lisanna stared at her questioningly.

"I always stood out with my blue hair, but here, it's a rainbow of hair colors," Levy answered, looking bummed.

Lisanna tried, but failed to suppress her snort of a laugh.

"It's not funny!" Levy said angrily.

"I know, it's just that you caught me off guard with that. I didn't realize you cared about stuff like hair color," Lisanna said calming down. "Anyway, besides those two, you're right, no one looks thrilled with who their volcano buddy is."

"Poor Lucy can't get Hibiki to stop hitting on her and Ren keeps eyeing Hibiki, wanting to trade places, no doubt. Natsu doesn't seem like the best partner to have."

Hearing Natsu's name, Lisanna snuck a glance over at him, still embarrassed about the incident in English class. Fighting off the blush, she finished what Levy was going to say, "And Jet looks like he wants to be over here in my place," adding a small nudge of an elbow in.

"Don't even mention him. English is horrible with him and Droy always bothering me and picking fights with Gajeel. And don't get me started on Gajeel's snoring! It's worse than a freight train, and the teacher says nothing because he is a Dragon Slayer," Levy shot back.

After that, the two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished paper macheing, and by then, the first half of class was over.

Everybody placed their volcanoes on the back counter of the class and washed everything off. Cobra (who still had some bruises from last night when the girls beat him up, Natsu wasn't looking so hot either) shoved Natsu's head into the sink while Ren scrubbed Natsu off, none to gently, as was required to get the sticky glue paste out of the boy's hair while everyone took their seats.

While everyone waited for them to finish, some kids decided to switch seats. Namely, Hibiki next to Lucy (saving a spot for Ren) and Jet next to Levy, who was currently pushing his face away from hers while she tried to read her book.

When the three had taken their seats, Mystogan pulled down the screen and turned the projector on, continuing with their lecture on volcanoes.

"…Volcanoes tend to exist along the edges of tectonic plates…" was all Lisanna heard before she zoned out.

Her thoughts strayed from every subject, what was for lunch to which type of dog was cuter, to dragons, to squirrels, to tacos, to 'I hope tacos are for lunch', to burritos, to nachos, before finally decided to stay on one subject- Lucy's Halloween Costume Party. More precisely, what to wear to the party. The two had been invited yesterday during lunch, along with the entire lunch room, and it was Saturday, but neither had any idea what to wear.

_What should I wear? What's a good Halloween costume? One that others aren't likely to wear? Should I wear something fun? Scary? Sexy? Lucy already called dibs on wearing a bunny outfit, so a cat? No. Erza already said she would be a cat. I'll ask Levy later._

Lisanna glanced over at her partner in magic. As usual, she had her nose buried in her giant manuscript, her reading glasses allowing her to power through it like it was child's play. A sudden image of Levy dressed as a worm to reflect her book worm personality had Lisanna trying to contain her laughter.

"Is something wrong, Lisanna?" Mystogan asked, stopping the video of a volcano erupting, which of course had the entire class looking at her, except the oblivious Levy.

"N-No, I'm sorry for disrupting the class," Lisanna said, looking down to hide her slightly pink face. Even after the class went back to watching the video, the image wouldn't leave her head, and soon she was trying to hide her goofy grin again. Until, right before the bell rung, the image changed. Levy was still in the worm outfit, but now Lisanna was there too, dressed as an old fisherman with a scraggly beard in a yellow raincoat.

Her smile dropped immediately.

* * *

"So, did you figure out what you're going to the party dressed as?" Levy asked as the two climbed the stairs to their dorm room. "After all, you've been spacing out all day."

"No, I'm still thinking on it. You?" Lisanna asked. "Any of the characters in your book giving you an idea for a costume?"

"Same as you, no idea. And my book is on ancient languages, not Fairy Tail characters."

"My bad. And why are Fairy and Tail capitalized? And that's the wrong tail anyways," Lisanna questioned, apparently able to see what Lisanna said.

"Don't break the forth wall, it's bad luck," Levy said quickly, looking around for anything that might cause bad luck.

"Sorry, but you know I've never been superstitious. But to make you feel better, I'll change the subject. Wanna go the party store in town tomorrow? I heard they are having a sale on Halloween costumes," Lisanna said as she opened the door to their dorm.

"Yeah, why not. Hopefully we will be able to find something though."


	6. Food Fight Firday

School Life

Lunch (Food fight Friday)

**Sorry for the late update. I recently moved and then two days later adopted a sick puppy, so she took up most of my attention. But she is back to full health now. Also, I'm leaving for college soon so for awhile idk if I'll get much done, just until i find my routine and get everything in order. So maybe hiatus, maybe not.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"The food at this school is so much better than at our old school," Lisanna commented as she piled various food items onto her plate.

"It better be, as expensive as their tuition is," Levy replied, scooping some green beans onto her plate.

"And the lunch lady is really nice," Lisanna said as she waved to Lunch Lady Mira.

Leaving the line, the two made their way through the maze of tables, chairs, and limbs of unconscious students.

"When are we ever going to ask why there are so many unconscious students at lunch all the time? Their lunch ended at least half an hour ago," Levy asked as she stepped over an outstretched arm of a student who had been knocked unconscious, his eyes still open. The look in them was of horror, as if he had seen the devil himself, and his mouth was open slightly, like he was getting ready to utter a blood curdling scream.

"Even if it wasn't forbidden to talk about it, do you really want to know?" Lisanna responded questioningly as she set her plate down at an empty table.

"I guess you're right," Levy sighed back as she took a seat across from Lisanna.

"So, we still on for costume shopping today after school?" Lisanna asked as she started to shovel food into her mouth. "And why do get last lunch? It's too late into the day. I starve through half my classes," Lisanna whined.

"You poor child," Levy replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I told you to eat oatmeal with me in the morning. Its good and filling so you wont get hungry before lunch. But nooooo, the chocolate donuts with rainbow sprinkles were just calling your name weren't they?"

"They do!" Lisanna replied, but with her mouth full of food it came out more like 'bay oo'.

"Ooo ga daboo?" Lucy mocked as she took a seat next to Levy.

The girls shared a quick laugh as the rest of the group came found their way to the table. Juvia next to Lisanna, Jet and Droy on the other side of Levy, oogling away, Erza on the other side of Lucy, and lastly Wendy, on the other side of Lisanna. Carla too, of course.

"So, remind me to give you directions to my place in seventh period," Lucy said to Levy before putting a scoop of green Jell-O into her mouth.

"Okay," Levy replied back cheerily. "I just hope we find some good costumes."

"Me too, what's everyone else going as," Lisanna asked.

Wendy, being the youngest went first. "I'm going as Little Red Riding Hood," the freshman stated, "and Carla is going as the Big Bad Cat."

"Hmph," Carla snorted.

"Juvia-sama thinks that you don't like the idea, Carla."

"My costume is atrocious looking. I wanted to go as an angel since i have the wings for it, but Wendy guilted me into going as the Big Bad Cat.

"Well, at least she let you go as the Big Bad Cat and not force you into the Big Bad Wolf outfit," Erza said, trying to cheer the Exceed up.

Another 'hmph' was her reply.

"Arent you going as a cat, Erza?" Wendy asked.

"I am. I even have the pair of cat ears I'm going to wear picked out," the red head replied as she finished her slice of strawberry cheesecake with a smile.

"You have more than one pair of cat ears?" Wendy asked confused.

"Yup, eighteen to be exact."

"Why do you have eighteen pairs of cat ears?" Lucy asked a ittle concerned.

"You'd be surprised how often they come in handy," Erza replied nonchalantly.

"I wonder who would win the costume contest, Erza dressed as a cat, or the cat dressed as a cat?" Wendy pondered.

"W-Wait! There is going to be a costume contest?" Levy stuttered, surprised by this new revelation.

"I still don't know if I'll do it or not actually," Lucy replied, robbing the back of her head in remembrance at last years contest. "Some people always take it too far."

"Don't worry Levy, if people start fighting, we'll protect you," Jet and Droy sad unanimously as they leaned in closer to her.

"Oh, you two are here?" Levy said, not even bothering to look at the love struck idiots.

"What do you two plan on wearing?" Wendy asked the two guys politely.

"Well," Jet started, "I found an old-"

"FOOD FIGHT FRIDAY!" came a yell, effectively cutting Jet off and sending the entire cafeteria in a frenzy.

As soon as the perpetrator finished yelling the phrase, everyone had something in their hand to throw, aiming it at some one they hated or even a friend.

Erza and Juvia were the first at the table to react. They grabbed their green beans and spaghetti and chucked it at the other kids.

Jet and Droy were next. The flanked Levy as she ran behind a pillar that had an ironic, 'Don't play with your food' sign on it . She made it in time to duck behind and avoid the two trays that went crashing into the less than unfortunate heads of Jet and Droy. The two boys went flying from the force of the throw into the nearest wall, knocking a couple kids down on the way. Levy heard the distinct Gihihihi' in the background.

Lucy, after watching the two guys go flying, kicked it into ear and headed for the table of Dragon Slayers that seemed to be winning this war. Wendy too decided to go to the other Dragon Slayers, knowing that they would protect her. She took off and made it there unscathed. Lucy, grabbing her applesauce, dumped on Lisanna as she ran past, catching the silver haired mage offguard.

"What was that for?!" Lisanna yelled in shock as the blonde ran to the Dragon Slayer table.

"It's a food fight, besides I'm not eating the applesauce, it tastes weird here.

"Fine then!" Lisanna yelled back as she grabbed her own applesauce and threw it at the back of Lucy's head.

The small, cheap plastic bowl of applesauce went flying through the air, straight for Lucy, who just so happened to turn around to face it. Lisanna cheered as it headed for Lucy's face.

That joy turned to horror as someone stepped between Lucy and the applesauce. And that person was none other than the instigator of the food fight. Natsu Dragneel.

The applesauce slammed straight into the side of the pink haired teen's head, catching him off guard. As he looked around for who threw it, Gray and Gejeel took advantage of his distraction. Natsu was hit with a full plate of food to his face and back of the head. To make it worse, the small blue cat sitting on the table, took his applesauce and threw it at the other side of Natsu's head, effectively covering his entire head.

Lisanna let out a sigh of relief as she noticed Natsu focus his attention on the blue cat. So, the Take Over mage grabbed another piece of food off her plate and threw it towards Lucy, this time hitting her.

Grabbing another food item, she planned to just throw it randomly, a smile growing on her face as she got into the spirit of things.

The smile didn't last long.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mira as she stepped out from behind the counter, the principle beside her.

Immediately, everyone holding food in their hands dropped it and the food already in the air went crashing into people and walls but no one paid it any attention. They were focused on the dark aura coming off of the lunch lady in waves powerful enough to scare even some of the bad boys. The last thing to hit the ground was the body of an unconscious student from the last lunch, which landed next to the principle.

"Who threw the body?" the principle asked as he nudged the side of it with his foot to make sure the student was still alive.

It was easy to tell. Every finger pointed at the same person, except for the guilty person who pointed at the closest scapegoat. Gajeel.

"Who started the food fight?"

Again, it was easy to tell. Everyone pointed at Natsu and Natsu pointed at Gray.

"Redfox, Dragneel, with me, now," Principle Master said as he turned and started to walk toward his office.

The two boys yelled and complained, but it all fell on deaf ears.

"The rest of you," Mira started, the dark aura growing stronger and larger, "must clean this mess up before you leave here. Get started because you have eight minutes."

No one failed to notice the threat, or the way some of the students closer to her started swaying as if about to fall unconscious.

* * *

"Well today was exhausting," Lisanna complained as she and Levy walked to the costume shop. "I think I still have applesauce in my hair," she said as she ran her fingers through the short hair.

"I've never cleaned so quickly or thoroughly before in my life," Levy agreed tiredly.

"At least it's Friday though, and the party is tomorrow. I sure hope we can find some good outfits.

"This one?" Levy asked, holding an outfit up to her.

"It's a party, not a ball, but that is a pretty dress," Lisanna replied. "how about this one?"

"It looks like a swimsuit."

"You're right, besides I don't like brown much anyway."

"This looks cute," Levy said, "never mind," she continued, quickly replacing the outfit.

"What was wrong with it?" Lisanna asked as s he went through the clearance rack.

"It's not on sale or my style." Levy said as she continued to look.

"Try this on, Levy," Lisanna said as she held up an outfit toward her friend.

"I'll try it on," Levy said sceptically as she took the outfit to the curtained area.

When she came back, Lisanna had found the perfect matching shoes for Levy to try on as well.

The bookworm stared at herself in the mirror, slightly awed. "You look hot," Lisanna said encouragingly.

"Are you sure though, it is a bit flashy.'

"Trust me, someone will be there dressed much flashier. Now, my turn to try on an outfit," Lisanna said as she grabbed it off the end of the rack and walked to the dressing curtains.

Levy played with her hair as she waited, but gave up when she realized she wasn't good with braids. Lisanna would have to help her with it for the party tomorrow.

"I'm back!" Lisanna said, popping around the corner and startling Levy. "How do I look?" she said with a twirl.

"And I thought my outfit was flashy," Levy said with a smile.

"It fulfilled the three things needed," Lisanna replied, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Which are?"

"On sale, my size, and it stands out."

"Well, it does look good. You-know-who wont be able to keep his eyes of you," Levy teased, her grin a mile wide.

"Who?" Lisanna said, confused.

"You-know-who. The boy that makes you blush every time his name is just mentioned," Levy said, her grin widening another mile.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Lisanna lied as she turned her head to hide her blush.

"Liar."

"No!...You really think he will notice me?" Lisanna said shyly as the two walked back to the changing curtains.

"Who wont. After all it does stand out like you want it to," Levy said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.


	7. Halloween Party

Chapter 7

Halloween Party

* * *

"This can't be the right address. It just can't," Lisanna stared in disbelief as she looked from the address on the paper that Lucy gave to them to the address on the house then back again to the paper.

"Well, there are a bunch of kids, Halloween decorations, loud music, and funky lights," Levy said, understanding her friend's shock.

"But Lucy said it was a party at her house. This isn't a house! It's a mansion!" Lisanna said, still in shock.

"Well, her family is wealthy," Levy said, grabbing her friend's arm and leading her up the driveway.

When they reached the giant, wooden doors, Levy reached out to knock on the door, but before she could, it opened.

"Hello. I am the maid here, if you need anything at all, let me know," the pink haired girl in the black and white maid outfit said as she gestured the two girls in.

"Thank you," they stammered out as they took in their surroundings.

The mansion opened up into a high ceiling room with marble staircases on the sides leading up to a partially visible second floor. From there three doors led off into other rooms. Then there were three doors on the first floor. One by each of the stair cases that led into large rooms packed full of kids dancing, and a third that they could just barely make out past the huge water fountain of a mermaid holding a bucket in the center of the foyer.

"As beautiful and detailed as everything about it is, I'm sure the sculpture could have given the mermaid a face that doesn't look like she wants to kill somebody," Lisanna commented to Levy as the walked past the water feature.

"Seems like she does. I wonder where Lucy is." Levy commented as she looked around.

"Princess Lucy has yet to enter. She is still in her room getting ready," came a familiar voice that still startled the two girls. They turned around expecting to see the pink haired maid, but only saw random school mates carrying cups of punch.

"Down here."

The two girls looked down to see the maid's head poking out of a tunnel entrance made in the solid marble floors.

"When did-How did- I give up," Lisanna said with a sweatdrop as she went over to the punch table.

She filled her cup and piled the junk food onto a plate before sitting down on the small couch not too far away.

"Don't tell me a pretty girl like you came here alone?" came a voice that sent a shiver own Lisanna's spine.

"A sweet, beautiful angel, fallen from heaven, aren't we lucky." Commented a second voice.

Turning, Lisanna stared at the two creeps standing by the side of the couch. "I didn't come here alone if you most know. My friend is over there." Lisanna mustered, but her voice cracked just enough to show her fear.

"No need to be scared sweetheart. We won't hurt you," the leader said as he stepped around the couch, about to take a seat next to the girl in the angel costume, his buddy only a foot behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" came the echoed yell as a body went flying through the room, ramming into the two guys and sending them flying into the snack table. Pretzels and twizzlers went flying, a couple landing on Lisanna.

From the mess stood a figure with two on the ground behind, both two shocked to comprehend what just happened. The standing figure brushed off his bulky costume before looking back at the mess her made.

Lisanna ducked her head, hiding her blush.

"You were the one who did it! You threw the applesauce at me yesterday!" Natsu roared, shaking his fist toward Lisanna as he waddled over in his kiddish looking dragon costume.

As she opened her mouth to try and explain how she was aiming for someone else, she was cut off and caught off guard.

"That was a good shot."

"Uh- Thanks," Lisanna stammered in surprise, her head still tilted down slightly, but she glanced up enough to see the Dragon Slayer's ear to ear grin before he turned to leave, tripping people with the tail of his costume.

"What just happened? Levy said as she ran over, her two biggest fans right behind her.

"Nothing," Lisanna said, shoving a twizzler in her mouth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Goons and Goblins," came the booming voice of a teen in a tux with hair spiked kind of like a lion's mane, "I am honored to present the lovely hostess of this party, Lucy-sama."

With that, the center doors of the second floor opened up to reveal Lucy in a huge, puffy light blue ball gown with glitter scattered over her exposed skin that reflected in the mirrors and lights of the disco ball that hang from the ceiling.

"Welcome everyone to my party. Now let's get it started!" Lucy yelled, cuing the DJ to turn the volume up even louder.

Everyone cheered as the music reached insane levels, and each grabbed someone near them, whether they knew the person or not and started dancing to the music, some well, some not so well.

Lisanna and Levy (Jet and Droy behind Levy of course) headed toward the stairs to meet Lucy as she walked down the stairs, the lion close to her to keep her from falling down the stairs in her high heels.

"You look beautiful," Lisanna said, giving the hostess a hug. "And I see no trace of applesauce left in your hair."

Lucy smiled at the joke and returned the compliment, commenting on Lisanna's white angel costume and Levy's purple genie outfit.

"Also, you said this was a house party, not a mansion party," Lisanna said, still in awe.

"Sorry about that, I forgot you guys are new so you haven't been here before," Lucy said as she grabbed the girls and led them to the center of the other room where most of the party animals were dancing the night away.

The three started dancing to the beat, losing themselves in the music and company.

o.o.o.o.

Two hours later, the party was still going strong, but the three friends decided to take a break, mainly because Lucy needed to go redo her hair and glitter which had started to get messed up from sweat.

"Imma go get something to drink, want anything?" Levy asked.

"Punch please," Lisanna responded before watching her bestie try to push her way through the thick crowd of people.

o.o.o.o.

Five hours later, a very tired Lisanna dragged herself to the dorm, up the million steps, down the hall, and finally to her bed. She noticed Levy already curled up in hers, fast asleep. Within seconds, Lisanna was joining her in the land of dreams, ignoring the sticky sweat that covered her body because she was just too tired.


	8. That Saturday Afternoon

Chapter 8

That Saturday Afternoon

* * *

The white haired girl opened her eyes too quickly and was overwhelmed by the bright light that came n through the dorm's window.

Rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep from them, she glanced at her clock.

1:37

"What?!" she yelled out in surprise before covering her mouth with her hand, afraid to make any more noise that would wake up her roommate. She looked over to where Levy was curled up in the covers, only her mop of blue hair and a foot showing. _Good, I didn't wake her. Is that her foot? It's huge and tan…Oh shit!_

Lisanna threw the covers off her body and jumped out of bed, running over to Levy's bedside.

_Oh shit! What happened last night? I don't remember anything after Levy going to get punch. Was I drugged, the punch spiked?_

A slight chill cause the confused girl to shiver. Looking down, she noticed she was no longer in her angel costume anymore, but her Tigress Take Over magic outfit.

Lisanna sat there, on the edge of her bed, not sure what to do.

_Should I wake Levy? She'll flip if I do when she sees Gajeel sleeping beside her. Why is his snoring so damn loud? But she'll flip out even more if she wakes up on her own and finds him there and learns that I didn't do anything. I could get rid of him and pretend nothing happened. Knowing him though, he'll mention it at school then Levy will be livid. Oh good, he stopped snoring…_

"-Ey!" Lisanna looked up at the sound, having been kicked out of her thoughts.

"Bout time you looked up, said 'hey' like ten times," came the rough voice of Gajeel. "This yours and Shrimp's room?"

"Yeah. May I ask how you got here?" Lisanna stated, her voice strangely calm. _I'm probably still too tired to truly start freaking out._

The disheveled looking teen just shrugged his shoulders, "Was heading back to my place last night then found myself here just now with Shrimp and Lily."

"Lily? As in Pantherlily, our gym teacher?"

"Yeah, he is my Exceed partner, but is currently Levy's cuddle partner," the Dragon Slayer looked down at the bluenett, still sound asleep with Lily curled up in her arms, a snot bubbled growing and shrinking with his breathing. Nonchalantly, he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and took a picture.

"Don't do that!" Lisanna snapped.

"Blackmail, for the next time he starts chewing my ass out for being messy."

Lisanna let out a sigh of defeat. Nothing she did would help the situation anyway. "You said you don't remember anything before waking up here, and I don't remember anything from roughly after eleven. Do you think the punch was spiked?"

"It was," Gajeel said, lying back down.

"How are you sure it was spiked? And please get out of Levy's bed."

"Cana was the one who made the punch, so of course it was at least 50% alcohol. And no, this bed is comfy."

"Why would Lucy let Cana make the punch?!"

"Cuz Blondie wanted to get Natsu drunk."

Lisanna looked at the studded man in confusion.

"She has a thing for flame brain but he either doesn't like her like that or he is oblivious. She was hoping if he was drunk then he'd say something."

"Did he?" Lisanna asked, surprised that Lucy had a thing for Natsu too.

"Nope. In fact, he grabbed you and started dancing with you," a grin appearing on the man's face.

"What?" Lisanna asked, slightly concerned now.

"You're a pretty dirty dancer, you know that."

"What?!" Lisanna gasped.

"You were grinding all up on flame brain."

"You're lying!"

"You wish dontcha?"

Lisanna let her head drop as she sat there, completely embarrassed.

"Wait a sec, you said you didn't remember anything either, so how did you know about that?"

"I didn't say I don't remember anything, just don't know how I got here."

"So you wanna tell me what else I did?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure. Don't feel like trying to pry Lily out of Shrimp's death grip on him anyway."

Almost as if she heard his nickname for her, Levy eyes slowly started to open. From her side of the bed, farthest from the wall, Levy saw Lisanna first, who gave her a shy smile and wave. Then she felt the fur tickle her arms and looked down to find Lily, snoring away.

"What's Lily doing here?" Levy asked through a yawn.

"You catnapped him last night at the party, saying he was too cute to be with me," came the deep voice that made Levy freeze and every hair on the back of her neck stand straight up.

Ever so slowly, the bookworm turned her head to find herself staring at a shirtless Gajeel, lying in her bed like owned it.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Wha-What are you doing in my bed?!"

"Don't yell so loud, you'll wake Lily," Gejeel replied nonchalantly as he closed his own eyes.

"Lisanna?" Levy asked, turning toward her roommate.

"I have no idea. The punch was spiked so I remember nothing after the part where Lucy went to go fix her hair and you went to go get us punch. The only one that remembers anything is Gajeel. Unless you remember anything after that point."

Levy's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration as she tried to recall events from the night. "I can't remember anything either."

"Gajeel said he would tell us what happened since he remembers everything up till how he ended up in your bed," Lisanna commented.

"I think I came here trying to get Lily back but he was already asleep so I joined him," Gajeel muttered to himself.

"Before you start the story, get out of my bed!" Levy yelled.

"Na, it's comfy," and with that the story began.


	9. Lisanna's Night

School Life Chapter 9

Lisanna's Night

* * *

"Since I was talking to Take Over Mage over there first, I'll start with her story," Gejeel stated, his eyes still closed

"After Shrimp went to go get some punch, you wondered off cuz you thought someone had called your name. It took you ten minutes of wondering around to realize it was just your imagination, so ya went to go get some punch yourself.

You drunk four cups straight."

Lisanna groaned at this.

"After this I lost track of ya for a while but when I spotted you again you were grinding on Natsu. Pretty ironic huh, you in an angel costume dancing like a bad girl.

Anyway you were dancing with Natsu until Lucy showed up. She started yelling at you, saying you were a horrible friend. You mumbled something weird that made blonde even angrier. She called you a hoe and threw a cup of punch at you."

"She seriously did that!? Why? And I guess that explains why I was in my Tigress Take Over outfit and not my angel costume," Lisanna said, sadness and a bit of anger in her voice.

"Yeah well, it didn't seem to faze you at the party. You just kept dancing. After that I got distracted watching Shrimp. I followed her and some others into the basement where a game of spin the bottle was going on. You were there, in that Tigress-Take-Over-bikini-whatever, with Natsu. He wasn't in that stupid outfit of his, but he had his arm around your shoulders. Shrimp sat down next to you and then you guys started the game."

"Did you play too?" Levy asked.

"Na, plopped down on a nearby couch and drank a beer," the teen replied casually. "I lost interest in the game for a while cuz I didn't know anyone playing until it came to you. Well actually it went to Shrimp first, but I'll tell that story later," the Dragon Slayer said, opening an eye to glance at Levy. "So you and flame brain had to go into the closet for seven minutes.

Never in my life have I regretted having heightened senses until that moment. I heard shit I never wanted to. Surprised me that flame brain wasn't that dense to do some of the stuff I heard."

Lisanna dropped her head into her hands in shame.

"Well, you guys came out seven minutes later, faces red and shit. Then it became a game of Truth or Dare, after everybody had more punch."

"Does the supply of punch ever run out?" Levy asked, "I'm getting worried about people getting alcohol poisoning."

"It's high school and Cana made the punch, so no, it doesn't run out Shrimp."

"Stop calling me Shrimp, my name is Levy."

"If I feel like. Anyway, Alzack and Bisca were there, dressed as cowboys, so not much different than any other time. It landed on Bisca and she chose truth. The question was is she prego. Apparently she is. I was wondering why she didn't drink any punch."

"Bisca's pregnant?!" Levy and Lisanna yelled unanimously, causing Lily to stir a bit.

"That's what I said. So it landed on Natsu," Gajeel continued on like the news wasn't important, "and he chose dare. I don't know who the dude was that chose the dare, but he dared Natsu to steel Loke's sunglasses."

"Loke?" Levy asked.

"The Stellar Spirit that was wearing a tux, and hangs close to Lucy."

"He is a spitit?"

"Yeah, hers. So Natsu went off, drunk. Didn't see him for a few hours, but Gray said that fight was hilarious and flame brain burnt some of Lucy's dress. Lucy was pissed and summoned all her other spirits against Natsu. Wish I could've seen him get his ass beat.

After Natsu didn't come back for a while, you went to go find him, and that was the last I saw of you until this morning."

"Thanks," Lisanna said sadly.

"It'll be okay Lis., I'm sure Lucy won't remember or Natsu. Everything will be fine by Monday," Levy said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Blondie wasn't drunk, so I'm pretty sure she'll remember it actually," Gajeel said.

Levy smacked his chest, giving him a glare.

"What?" Gajeel said, opening his eyes.

"You aren't helping," Levy said, glancing over to where Lisanna sat, her head still in her hands.

"I'm telling you guys what happened, how is that not helping?"

"Men are so hopeless, sometimes," Levy said, still glaring at Gajeel, who was still oblivious.

"Anyway, your turn now Shrimp," Gejeel said as he rolled over onto his side, resting on his elbow.

"S-sure," Levy said, noting his piercing red eyes.


	10. Levy's Night

Levy's Night

Chapter 10

* * *

"So you went to go get punch for yourself and Lisanna," Gajeel started as he tried to get the facts straight."

"Well, on your way to the punch table you got lost. There were a lot of people and you're short, so you weren't able to find it for a while. Of course, when you did, your two biggest fans were there to hit on you. They're even worse drunk.

Being the nice guy that I am, I beat the shit out of them to get them away from you, and the food, cuz they were standing right in front of the twizzlers and wouldn't move."

Levy and Lisanna sweatdropped, _clearly a nice a nice guy_

"Anyway, you were shocked to see me and started stammering, before shuffling off awkwardly.

I lost you again in the crowd so I wondered off to find some more good booze.

The next time I saw you, you were going to the basement, so I followed you, Ms. Genie. Had to catch you a couple times though as you stumbled down the stairs. You're such a light weight when it comes to alcohol."

Levy groaned at this, knowing it was true, and said her thanks.

Gajeel grunted his reply as he watched Lily's chest rise and fall. "So you already know that I took a seat on the couch and watched everyone else play. But I got dragged in on it anyway."

Levy and Lisanna gave a curious look in the teen's direction, silently waiting for him to elaborate.

"Some drunk chick in a slutty superwoman outfit spun the bottle and it landed on the dude next to you Shrimp. They left to the closet and you spun the bottle next. It landed in the same spot, the empty space next to you. You were going to spin it again but someone stopped you, saying that the bottle pointed at me."

"Did it?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, the couch I was on was right behind the dude so it pointed to me."

"Oh shit," Levy said.

"Shrimp cusses? And don't worry, I didn't go too far," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You sadistic bastard!" Levy screamed, her hand coming down hard on the side of the Dragon Slayer's face, creating an instant red mark.

"Fuck!" Gajeel said, putting his hand to his face. "That hurts!"

"What's going on?" a very tired Lily said as he rubbed his eyes. "Levy?"

"Afternoon, Lily-sensei," Levy said, looking down at the black Exceed, still in his pirate outfit from the party.

"Why am I here?" Lily asked, looking at Gajeel who still held his hand to his now swollen cheek.

"Apparently I stole you from Gajeel at the party last night," Levy answered, "sorry."

"That's okay, it isn't the first time this happened," Lily said nonchalantly, "and I'm starting to remember it all now."

"Really, how many times have you been stolen by girls?" Lisanna asked, startling the Exceed.

"Oh, Lisanna, didn't see you over there. This would be the fourth time."

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Gajeel asked, moving his jaw experimentally.

"Yes," Levy said, steeling her nerves for what she might hear next.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Levy and I were too drunk last night from the spiked punch to remember what happened, so Gajeel is telling us. He already told me what I did for most the night, and he was half way done with Levy's night when she slapped him and woke you," Lisanna said, answering her P.E. teacher's question.

"Okay," he said, not questioning the part where his partner was slapped.

"So," Gajeel said loudly, getting everyone's attention as he sat up in the bed, leaning his back against the wall. "So, we were forced into another closet, because for some reason, blondie's basement has seven closets. Believe it or not though, you came onto me. Even though you were drunk, you were able to keep somewhat of a level head during the whole thing."

"Did we do anything?" Levy asked, her voice hard, anticipating the worst.

"All we did was make out. Because believe it or not, I ain't as bad as all the rumors say. I have manners."

"It is true. He does have manners, he just doesn't use them often," Lily said, trying to convince Levy who looked at Gajeel unbelievingly.

"With a sigh of relief and of defeat, Levy accepted it, surprising herself by not blushing at the fact that she was making out with the guy she may or may not have a crush on. "What else happened that night?"

"After we got out of the closet, you sat back down with your friend. Then the game turned into truth or dare. Someone spun the bottle after Natsu stumbled off to get his ass beat, and it landed on you. You chose dare and Lisanna, being the one who spun the bottle, told you to steal Lily."

"Did I seriously do that?" Lisanna asked, shocked she would encourage her friend to steal something, especially their gym teacher.

"Mind if I finish the story?" Lily asked, still in his relaxed position on Levy's lap.

"Go ahead," Gajeel said, closing his eyes again.

"I was in a pretty bad spot when you came. I had run out of magic so I was forced back to this small form," Lily stated, gesturing to his current look. "After I turned into this small form, I was instantly surrounded by a bunch of girls. They were all fighting over who would get to hold me first. Next thing I know, I've entered a game of tug of war and I'm the objected being tugged. Well, more like violently pulled in multiple directions. Anyway, you came out of nowhere and snatched me away and I didn't know where you were taking me, but you we out running the screaming pack of girls that were chasing up, trying to rip us to shreds, so I didn't complain.

We ended up running to the front of the house where the mermaid water fountain was. Key word, was."

Everyone looked at him questioningly, well Gajeel kept his eyes closed, but arched an eyebrow.

"The fountain was empty, but on the second floor close to where Lucy's room door is, was a mermaid that looked just like the statue. She was alongside Loke and a bunch of other Stellar Spirits that had Natsu surrounded. He needed help, but after a quick pause, you started running again, straight out the front doors.

We eventually made it back here to your room. Luckily you were able to open the door and get us in before the girls got to the floor. They kept running, searching for us.

Originally, we were just going to wait them out then go back to the party, but they never left. They had every exit blocked. After an hour, you had fallen asleep, and within two more I was asleep too.

I kinda remember Gajeel showing up at some point and just collapsing into the bed after spotting me. I don't remember you coming in though, Lisanna."

"The statue was one of Lucy's spirits?" Levy asked, confused.

"Apparently," Lily replied as he finally got up out of the girls lap.

"Wish I could've seen Natsu surrounded, sounded hilarious," Gajeel said more to himself than anyone.

"I wonder how many people will actually remember the party," Lisanna muttered.

"Not many," Levy responded, "according to the unending supply of alcoholic punch. Now you can get out of my bed," Levy added, eyeing Gajeel.

Not forgetting how powerful her slap was, the shirtless teen not only left the bed, but the room too, with a grunt for a goodbye, Lily right behind him.

"See you two Monday morning," Lily said as he closed the door to their room.

o.o.o.o.

"I noticed how you couldn't stop staring at Levy," Lilly mentioned on the walk back to their room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gajeel stated calmly.

"I know you like her, which is why you were blushing the entire time you were in her bed, so close to her, in that purple genie outfit that showed her chest off."

"You were asleep most the time, and should you really say that, cuz as a teacher that sounds like you could be fired, talking about a student's chest," Gajeel replied, trying to turn the tables around.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you're an ass man. And your ears were beat red, the only part of you that turns red when you blush. I'm surprised actually that you were able to remain so calm on the outside," Lily continued as he snuck a glance at the boy for any reaction.

"I don't know how I was either," Gejeel admitted quietly.

Lily just smiled his knowing smile.

o.o.o.o.

"Girl, you were checking his chest out this entire time," Lisanna teased.

"What are you going on about now?" Levy asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Gajeel was shirtless. He has nice abs. You have a thing for abs."

"They were nice weren't they?" Levy confessed.

"So how were you able to stay so calm, finding out you not only made out with him, but also shared a bed with him for a few hours?" Lisanna asked, genuinely curious.

"I have no idea," Levy admitted.


End file.
